I didn't mean to
by FujoshiQueen
Summary: Zoro is furios because Sanji has cheated on him. What will Sanji do to make up for his mistakes?


**Hello everyone! this is my first fic i ever did! honestly! anyways! sorry for the errors, english is not my first language anyways haha! thanks for viewing! leave a review no FLAMES please :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about One piece, though I wish I do but I don't One piece belongs to Odacchi**

"Don't Touch Me!" Yelled Zoro

" Zoro… I'm Sorry! It wasn't my intention" Sanji said

"NO!, it wans't your intention? Bullshit Sanji!"

* * *

_Flashback_

Zoro entered the galley to get some after training drink, as he was entering he saw Sanji the person he loved the most , sitting by the table and running his hands through his hair and mumbling curses like shit. He was surprised to see Zoro and he quickly tensed up which Zoro noticed and wondered why the cook was tensed upon seeing him.

"Hey what's wrong? Did Luffy ate all our supplies again?"Zoro said raising an eyebrow

"No…uhm…Zoro I have something to tell you."Sanji said in a very tense and quiet voice

"okay…" Zoro said sitting down by the table in front of Sanji. "so what is…" and then he saw it, on the lower left side of Sanjis' neck was a hickey, it was small but was still noticeable.

"What the fuck is that on your neck?" bellowed Zoro, grabbing Sanji by the shoulder and ripping his shirt apart revealing many other hickies on his upper chest and neck.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Fuck! Cook! Are you cheating on me?"

"No! of course not!"

"then what are those? Bug bites?" Zoro scoffs loudly

"I...no…its uhm…"

"Well!"

"I was drunk! Last night, I drank too much alcohol yesterday and then some random guy startded dancing with me and…"

"and what?"Zoro hissed "oh wait let me guess you got too indulge in dancing that everything just suddenly happened and you just let some random guy fuck you!"

"I did not let him! It was an accident Zoro! You know I would never let anyone other than you to do me!" Sanji said angrily and pleadingly

"Well you just did!" Zoro hissed and stood up and went out of the galley, he was so angry he wanted to punch whoever the guy that fucked his blonde. He was so hurt, how could Sanji do that to him? Wasn't he good enough? Was Sanji bored of him already? He wanted to take a shower, Yes a shower, the water will help him calm down and he'll be able to think.

* * *

After he finished showering and changing clothes Zoro headed towards the galley again.

Sanji heard the door opening and looked up from what he was doing and was surprised to see that it was Zoro.

Zoro sat down on the stool and just stared at the cook who in turn was staring at him also.

Soon Sanji broke the silence "I'm sorry" was all he could say, guilt was eating him he had hurt Zoro his lover, his boyfriend, his most treasured nakama, and the one he loved the most, who in return loved him back.

"Stop, look I've been thinking, we've been together for more than a year already, and we had several fights before, but none like these, I trusted you. Back there I was wondering if maybe you did because you weren't satisfied or worse that you might be bored being with me…"

"No! I'm not bored with you! I would never be bore with you! Zoro I love you too much! And what happened was something that I didn't want! " Zoro was startled to hear those words from the cook, he was surprised to hear the cook say that he loved him and too much was added in the sentence.

"I know it's hard to believe what I am saying right now, but please Zoro listen, You are the only one I love, and you know that" Sanji said lovingly, while walking towards the swordsman and cupping his face into his soft hands. "I'm sorry please forgive me, I'll do anything; I'll make it up to you, so please don't say those anymore, I already feel shitty bad right now it would only get worse if I hear that you think I don't love you anymore, because I do! I love you! And always will!"

Zoro couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed the cook into a tight hugged, before kissing him passionately and lovingly, conveying all his feelings into the action.

"Stupid ero-cook" Zoro said while breathlessly running his hands through the soft blonde locks, "I love you too so much" he said.

Feeling heat rise up to his face from those endearing words Sanji stood up and pressed Zoro into the wall of the galley and kissed him roughly yet lovingly, pressing their bodies closer.

Zoro moaned through the kiss and unbuttoned Sanji's shirt snaking his hands to his chest and and feeling the man's pale well built body, Sanji moaned from the touch and ran his long fingers through the spiky yet soft green hair of his lover, Zoro kissed Sanji's jaw, neck and chest stopping at his chest to pinch at his nipples and suck the other one.

Sanji arched his back and moaned loudly, feeling all the pleasure he was receiving, Zoro then stopped sucking his nipples, he looked up at the blondes flushed face and kissed him while his hands fumbled at the cooks belt, successfully getting the belt of from his pants Zoro used one hand and cupped Sanji's growing erection, trailing butterfly kisses from his jaw to his waist Zoro slid down the pants zipper using his teeth, and sliding the black pants of Sanjis pale lean legs, leaving him with only boxers Zoro took of Sanji's boxers and and grabbed his fully erected cock and started rubbing his thumb at the tip that has pre cum already.

Sanji looked at how Zoro started pumping his hard cock and moaned while holding unto the man's shoulder for support. And soon he felt it, Zoro's wet mouth on his cock going up and down, while flicking his tongue through his long shaft.

"nnnhh!...Zo..ro..ahhh…hmn.. I'm…gonna come" Sanji panted and soon as he said that he did come and hard into Zoro's mouth, Zoro swallowing everything and licking Sanji's cock clean turned up and kissed the cook passionately letting him taste himself.

They broke apart needing for air, both men looked into each other's eyes and saw love and lust in both eyes, which Zoro liked. Grinning at this he opened Sanji's mouth and placed three fingers inside "Suck it" he ordered and Sanji complied covering those fingers with his saliva, and sucking them pleasurably, making Zoro growl at the sight, he took his fingers out leaving a trail of it. He pushed the cook down with his othe hand and lifted his legs.

Zoro inserted one finger inside then the other, Sanji groaned and moaned, after scissoring his fingers in Zoro added the last fing and slowly pulled in and out of the blondes ass.

He then pulled out his fingers and Zoro took off his clothes and positioned his rock hard cock at the love cook's entrance and pushed inside Sanji slowly, agonizingly slow. Sanji arched his back feeling Pain as Zoro entered him soon when Zoro was fully sheated he waited for Sanji to adjust, when he knew that Sanji was ready he at first slowly pulled out leaving the tip behind and then slammed back inside of the blonde.

Zoro repeated this again and again, Sanji moaned out loudly and lewdly having a thin fine lone of droll escape his pinkish lips, at seeing this Zoro leaned forward not losing rhythm of his actions, kissed Sanji roughly and passionately wrapping his arms at the cooks waist while the cook wrap his around the swordsman's shoulder, digging his nails at the his lovers back, moaning from extreme pleasure as Zoro continuously hit his sweet spot.

"more!...ahhhn…more…harder!"Sanji breathed out.

Zoro complied and did as what his lover has told him to do. Turning Sanji so he was on his knees Zoro went in deeper and deeper and hit his sweet spot over and over again making the blond go crazy from pleasure, adding to it he grabbed Sanji's forgotten member and started pumping it up and down his hand went and soon Sanji came into his hands.

After some more thrusting, Zoro came inside Sanji, filling him with his cum.

Zoro turned his lover to him, placing Sanji on top of him, while still being inside the blonde

"Sex after an intense fight is great" Zoro said panting.

"yeah" said Sanji while wrapping his arms around his lovers shoulder and burying his face at the crook of Zoro's neck. "I love you Zoro" He said.

"I love you too Sanji" Zoro whispered to Sanji's ear as they both fell into sleep holding the other in their arms.


End file.
